


Daddy There are MONSTERS in Madrid.

by lovinthelads



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: Cesar's daughter has been telling tales....





	Daddy There are MONSTERS in Madrid.

Eden threw his boots at his locker, looking around the dressing room with a scowl on his unshaven face. He looked at his phone for the tenth time since entering Cobham and was annoyed that his texts had gone unanswered.

The younger players gave him wide berth, but Ollie sauntered over, always happy to make a bad situation worse. "Rough morning, mon ami?"

Eden shot him a look of death which only caused the older man to laugh. 

"Azpi is in the cafeteria. He was having breakfast with the academy kids."

Eden wasn't sure if he was more annoyed that his teammates knew him so well or that he kept being surprised by it. There were few secrets in the Chelsea dressing room.

Acting like he wasn't going to head straight to the cafeteria, Eden took a detour through the shower room, eventually emerging in the warm, inviting space where the players could often be found before and after trainings.

Cesar was holding court with a group of the academy boys and girls, all off school for the winter holidays and eager to be friends with the club's vice-captain.

"Eden! You are here early today!" Cesar said with a wide smile, his phone right by his hand. 

The kids all gazed worshipfully at Eden who didn't mean to be rude, but...

"I need to talk to you. Now."

"Sure!" Cesar said. "Hey, someone finish my bacon. Don't forget to stop by the training pitch later. I think today's the day Eden promised to take on Kante in the crossbar challenge."

Eden glared harder as he led Cesar across the room to a quiet table. 

"Yes?" Cesar asked, all innocence and smiles.

"Can you please explain to me why Yannis came home last night after spending the day playing with your lot in tears because Madrid is full of monsters?!?"

"Monsters?" Cesar's blue eyes were wide. "Now why would he ever think that?"

"Because your daughter told him that?"

Cesar burst out laughing. "She did WHAT?"

"Don't act like you didn't put her up to this!!!"

"I didn't, I swear I didn't," Cesar said even though he was gasping for breath through his laughter. "Monsters...."

Eden's resolve slipped a little. "You didn't tell her to tell him that????"

"No, mate. Honest," Cesar said, wiping at a tear. "I did tell her that there was talk of you going to Madrid. I just wanted her to know so in case you decided to do it, she'd be prepared. She doesn't do well with surprises."

Eden sighed. "Yeah, well apparently she's decided to fill my children's heads full of stories. Yannis wouldn't go to bed until I promised he wouldn't have to move to Madrid where there are monsters who eat children in their sleep."

Cesar let out a snort.

"You know I don't want to leave you," Eden said, his voice lowering, his expression softening.

Cesar sobered. "I know."

"It's just..."

"I know," Cesar cut him off. They'd been through this a million times. Eden was afraid that at Chelsea, he'd never be seen as the world class player he aspired to be. Cesar insisted that being happy at Chelsea and being recognized as a legend of the club was more important than the fickle world media. He'd be forgotten faster than Ronaldo when he left for Juve. No one dedicated plaques to players who left clubs to seize glory.

Eden took a deep breath. "My kids are not allowed to play with your kids any more if they're going to give my kids nightmares!"

"Mate, your kid told my kid that her parents were aliens who were fattening her up to eat on Christmas dinner last year. I'd say we're well even, now."


End file.
